Invitation to the Dark (GX1-BP)
Pack Name: Invitation to the Dark Unlocked: Clear "Shadow Demon Deck" Event Price per Pack: 200 DP Cards per Pack: 5 Cards in the Entire Pack: 177 Frequency: Once a week Super Rare * B. Skull Dragon * Magician of Black Chaos * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Barrel Dragon * Byser Shock * Dark Flare Knight * Dark Magician Knight * Dark Master - Zorc * Invader of Darkness Rare * Summoned Skull * Sangan * Zera the Mant * Metalzoa * Witch of the Black Forest * Cosmo Queen * Relinquished * The Fiend Megacyber * Cyber Jar * The Masked Beast * Don Zaloog * Newdoria * Blowback Dragon Common * Ryu-Kishin * Feral Imp * Shadow Specter * Skull Servant * Zombie Warrior * The Snake Hair * Kuriboh * Barox * Crass Clown * Dragon Zombie * Clown Zombie * Mask of Darkness * Curtain of the Dark Ones * Kamionwizard * Fiend's Hand * Temple of Skulls * Lord of the Lamp * Fire Reaper * Tainted Wisdom * Darkfire Dragon * Big Eye * Ancient Brain * Mech Mole Zombie * Phantom Ghost * Flame Ghost * Dark Artist * Sword of Dark Destruction * Yami * Fiend's Mirror * Shadow Ghoul * Labyrinth Tank * La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp * Bickuribox * Mystic Lamp * Zoa * Monster Eye * Mechanicalchaser * Jinzo #7 * Soul Hunter * Needle Ball * Dragon Seeker * Cannon Soldier * The Bistro Butcher * Skelgon * Bone Mouse * Dark Elf * The Wandering Doomed * Invader from Another Dimension * Great Mammoth of Goldfine * Rose Spectre of Dunn * Witch's Apprentice * Zera Ritual * Beastly Mirror Ritual * Hamburger Recipe * Resurrection of Chakra * Garma Sword Oath * Revival of Dokurorider * Hungry Burger * Tri-Horned Dragon * Serpent Night Dragon * Skull Knight * Chakra * Mikazukinoyaiba * Garma Sword * Dokurorider * Dark Magic Ritual * Toon Summoned Skull * Thousand-Eyes Idol * Blast Sphere * Hannibal Necromancer * Berfomet * Total Defense Shogun * Beast of Talwar * Black Illusion Ritual * Wall of Illusion * Baron of the Fiend Sword * Man-Eating Treasure Chest * Sorcerer of the Doomed * Flash Assailant * Giant Germ * Mystic Tomato * Mystic Plasma Zone * Kiseitai * Vorse Raider * The Illusory Gentleman * Kryuel * Shapesnatch * Grand Tiki Elder * Melchid the Four-Face Beast * Curse of the Masked Beast * Science Soldier * Souls of the Forgotten * Marie the Fallen One * The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams * The Earl of Demise * Dark Sage * Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight * Zombyra the Dark * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Lesser Fiend * Ryu-Kishin Clown * Opticlops * Des Feral Imp * Great Long Nose * Swarm of Scarabs * Swarm of Locusts * 8-Claws Scorpion * Legendary Fiend * Toon Masked Sorcerer * Toon Cannon Soldier * Hidden Soldier * Gil Garth * Drillago * Giant Orc * Bowganian * D.D. Trainer * Archfiend Soldier * Mefist the Infernal General * Tsukuyomi * Contract with the Abyss * Contract with the Dark Master * Des Kangaroo * Witch Doctor of Chaos * Chaos Necromancer * Chaos Sorcerer * Mad Dog of Darkness * Stealth Bird * Mataza the Zapper * Getsu Fuhma * Ryu Kokki * Inferno Hammer * Sealmaster Meisei * KA-2 Des Scissors * Needle Burrower * Return Zombie * Kozaky * Pharaoh's Servant * Aswan Apparition * Rare Metal Dragon * Peten the Dark Clown * Goblin Calligrapher * Mind on Air * Penumbral Soldier Lady * Sanwitch * Bokoichi the Freightening Car * Pitch-Black Warwolf * Big Core * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Dark Blade the Dragon Knight * Shadowslayer * Gatling Dragon * Blood Sucker * King of the Skull Servants * Giant Kozaky * Ebon Magician Curran Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy